


Mr.Honda

by ooip



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Mychild, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 06:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10484940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooip/pseuds/ooip





	

Mr.Honda was a very strange man.  
Especially when he stood out in the rain like this, Erika could see him though her window.  
Mr.Honda was just as strange in person.  
He'd always had this blank, remote look on his face, he'd visited her brother, Basche a few times.   
And she could never tell what he might be thinking, not even face to face.  
But especially when he was sitting on a nearby bench in the rain, with a small pink umbrella in his hand..  
Could it be possible he was waiting on someone? she noted.   
But Mr.Honda came here every Thursday, rain or shine for at least an hour.  
And no one had ever come before, was it possible he came here to think? Erika had thinking spots too,  
so that was possible. And if so, what could he possibly be thinking about?   
With Mr.Honda, it seemed there was no way to know.  
He just sat their starting off into space, normally for an hour. Possibly thinking about something.   
One a few very nice days he had brought a small little fluffy white dog with him, this was the first real visible emotion Erika had ever seen from him. Sadly today was not one of those days it seemed.   
Like on most days, he was as distant as ever and today he was even more distant than he normally was.   
Suddenly he clutched his right arm tightly and rigidly, he always seemed to favor the right hand with the Grey ring. Mr.Honda's face contorted with something, he stared once again into the emptiness.   
Wait was Mr.Honda crying? Could it be Mr.Honda was crying?  
What could he possibly be crying about? What could he be thinking about to make him cry like that? There were no answers available, he just sat on that bench crying, in the rain.   
Mr.Honda got up and walked away.  
Mr.Honda was so strange, why would he cry like that into the rain?   
Erika may never truly know, he never came back again. And no matter how many times she asked Basche where Mr.Honda was, he never gave her a clear answer. She wouldn't be surprised at anything however, because Mr.Honda had been a very, very strange encounter.


End file.
